fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo VR
The Nintendo VR is a virtual reality console, created by EEA Inc., meaning that no controllers or remotes are used. The console comes with a set of headphones that the player can use to cooperate with the censor. It was first released May 20, 2010 all over the world. Gameplay The Nintendo VR's main gameplay is the virtual reality feature. It allows the players to move their body to communicate with the console's censer, while wears headphones. The Nintendo VR's game menu is much like the Wii's, as it is a bunch of channels. There is, however, no Virtual Console like the Wii. Their are new downloads in the VRWare section, similar to the WiiWare, a section of shorter downloadable games. Miis are replaced by Virtual Residents, a more advanced avatar then the Miis, being that the player can customize clothes, as well as features. There is also a Photo Channel, News Channel, Weather Channel, and Nintendo Channel, which are all default. To select things on the screen, the player can use his/her fingers. VR Sports Information VR Sports is the first game ever made for the Nintendo VR, and is included in the package with the console itself. Like the Wii's Wii Sports, the game includes a total of nine different sports, using the virtual reality gameplay including, baseball, golf, football, soccer, tennis, table tennis, boxing, bowling, and hockey. The playable characters include the Virtual Residents (Mario, Link, and Kirby can be unlocked), and training can be played as well as the real sport. Up to four players can play, as well as an online feature, where the player can play against friends or players around the world. It was very successful throughout the world. Games Note (this is simply a suggestion): Please don't create virtual reality consoles just like mine. If you want to make a game for the VR, add it here. * VR Sports by EEA Inc. * Super Mario Galaxy 2.5 by EEA Inc. * New Super Mario Bros. VR by EEA Inc. * Super Mario Nation by EEA Inc. * Super Mario Land: The Lost Treasure by Outer Inc. * Mario Kart VR by Outer Inc. * Tanooki Hearts II by Bomb Productions Games. * Mushroom Kingdom War II: The Attack by Koopa Kastle Productions * Banjo-Kazooie VR by BPG. * Starfy Universe by Omegaverse Corp. * Super Mario VR by Popple Co. * Dashed Koopa: Boxing! 'by Vaccum Inc. * 'VR Party by Boulder Games Inc. * Glitz Battles by KKP * Mario Tennis: Superstars by Outer Inc. * Yoshi's Island Multiplayer 2 by Jet Inc. * Flame World by Flame Games. * Super Flame World by Flame Games. * Super Flame World 2 by Flame Games. * Super Flame World 3 by Flame Games. * Flame Olympics by Flame Games. * Super Mario World VR by NextGen Games, inc. * Super Smash Bros. Tussle - BPG More to come... Gallery File:Nintendo_VR_Render.png|Boxart Template File:MarioGalaxy25VRBox.png|Super Mario Galaxy 2.5 SMVR.png|Super Mario VR File:New_Super_Mario_Bros._VR_Logo.png|New Super Mario Bros. VR Logo File:Super_Mario_Nation_Logo.png|Super Mario Nation Logo SMWVR Logo.png|Super Mario World VR Official Logo. Category:Nintendo VR Category:Consoles Category:Game Systems Category:Home Consoles